


It's in the Details

by FanFicAddict7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicAddict7/pseuds/FanFicAddict7
Summary: The way to know if you truly love someone. An age old question constantly being asked, rarely being answered. If you ask me, it’s in the details. The little things that make you stop in we and wonder. Now these things are different for every person. To know what details are important you have to ask each person themselves.





	It's in the Details

The way to know if you truly love someone. An age old question constantly being asked, rarely being answered. If you ask me, it’s in the details. The little things that make you stop in we and wonder. Now these things are different for every person. To know what details are important you have to ask each person themselves. **  
**

**For James Potter** , it’s the way the sun shone on her hair, the fiery look matching her spirit. The way her green eyes seemed to go on forever, their depth immeasurable. They way her eyes always squint to a close when she laughs. The way she only had freckles on her shoulders, perfect for kissing in tender moments. Sometimes, he would just stare at her, smile warming his face.

 **For Lily Evans** , it was the way the fire reflected off his glasses. It was the way his eyes would glint when an idea popped in his mind. It was the way he messed up his hair when he was nervous, eyes on his feet. It was the way he’d fidget with whatever he could get his hands on. It was the way he always had a kind touch for the family he’d created. It was the way his dark skin seemed unblemished, the scars and marks a natural part of him. It was the look on his face as he flew, feeling free. Sometimes she’d wonder how she’d missed all that when they were younger.

 **For Sirius Black** , it was how the sun seemed to light him up, making him shine. There was the way his long lashed hooded his eyes. There was the way his shy smile broadened when they were alone. There was the way he pretended not to notice Sirius trying to get his attention only for his eyes to give him away. There was the way he didn’t need to say a word because his body language, no matter how subtle, said it all. Sometimes, he wondered how he managed to be so lucky.

 **For Remus Lupin** , it was the way his long fingers ran through his hair, a habitual action the man wasn’t aware he was doing. And how he sang in the shower. And how he always put others problems above his own. And how he always leaned his chair back. And how his tongue stuck out of his mouth when he was focusing. And how his hair looked on a bun. And how he always had enough food for everyone. Sometimes Remus would think this was more than he could ever have hoped for.

 **For Draco Malfoy** , it was the way his glasses always sat crooked on his face. In the way he tried to smooth his hair down when he was nervous. In the way he seemed to observe everyone around him. In the way he always was ready to step up. In the way he was always up first, making them breakfast. In the way he allowed the silence to fill the house, never uncomfortable. In the way he always calmed Draco. Sometimes, Draco wondered how he existed.

 **For Harry Potter** , it was hair the color of moonlight. His head being thrown back in earnest laughter, but only when they were alone. His long fingers carding through Harry’s messy hair. His love for any and all books. His piano playing filling their home. His charity work. His ability to read Harry’s mood. His knowledge of what colors went where. His ability to deal with situations that made Harry uncomfortable. Sometimes, Harry thought of how they’d come since first year.

 **For Ron Weasley** ,  it was how she would chew her nail as she read. How she put her hair up when she was focusing. How she forgot to breath when she spoke about a passion. How she never backed down, but could admit she was wrong. How she still didn’t get quidditch but pretended for his sake. How the curls of her hair seemed to always fall around her face. Sometimes, Ron didn’t feel worthy of such a woman.

 **For Hermione Granger** , it was his ability to make her laugh after a bad day at work. His freckles splattered like constellations. His strong sense of family. His refusal to be ashamed of his scars. How good he is with the kids. His insistence that the old group still get together. His willingness to learn new skills. His blunt nature. Sometimes, she thought how they were perfect complements of each other.

 **For Scorpius Malfoy** , it was his quiet nature. It was the way he refused to fit in. It was the way his green eyes sparkled when he smiled. It was the way he chewed on the end of his quill when he was thinking. It was the way he rubbed the back of his neck when he was nervous. It was the way he always seemed to have something to write. It was the way his black hair always seemed to fall into his eyes, unnoticed. Sometimes, Scorpius thought he couldn’t ask for more.

 **For Albus Potter** , it was how easily he blushed. The way he covered his mouth when he laughed. The way his hair always parted a certain way, not matter what the blond did. The way any amount of sun added a pink tinge to his arms. The way his eyebrows didn’t match his hair. The way he seemed to prefer sitting on the rug more than a chair. The way his silver eyes were full of life. The way he always seemed to be hungry, but pretended he wasn’t. Sometimes, Albus wondered who else could be as beautiful.

 **For Victoire Weasley** , it was his impressions of the adults. It was sense of humor. It was the dimples that only appeared when his faced expressed genuine joy. It was the way he had a smile for everyone. It was the way he broke Hufflepuff stereotypes. It was the way he was unafraid to be bold. It was the way he seemed able to grow any plant he wanted. It was the way animals loved him. Sometimes Victoire just smiled all day at her luck.

 **For Teddy Lupin** , it was how she always seemed unafraid. She never took advantage of the fact that she was part Veela. She always planned the best pranks. She always had a sharp comeback. She walked like she was on a mission. She was unafraid to get dirty, especially if she was caring for an injured animal. It was the way the hard shell she wore covered a soft heart. It was the way she always seemed to be changing how she wore her hair, never content with monotony. It was the way she saw him for him, not who people thought he was. Sometimes, Teddy hoped his parents shared this kind of bond.


End file.
